CORE A: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE Abstract The administrative core of this Program Project grant seeks to centralize purchasing, progress reporting, financial reporting and communication with NIAID. The administrative core also aims to coordinate weekly lab meetings between Project group labs, monthly lab meetings between Project leaders, biannual meetings of the Internal Advisory Board and annual meetings of the External Advisory Boards. Lastly, the administrative core will coordinate travel arrangements for 2-4 seminar speakers a year and travel arrangements for the External Advisory Board. This will be accomplished through existing infrastructure within the Department of Pathology at Case Western Reserve University School of Medicine and under the direction of Drs. George Dubyak and Dr. Derek Abbott.